Sangre en Pacto de Sangre
by cielphantomville
Summary: El castillo del Pacto de Sangre se convertirá en su escenario, en su campo de caza al menos hasta no encontrar aquella gallarda beatitud que se le arrebato, aquello por lo que buscaba venganza...


Cada año procuro publicar una serie de one-shot con respecto a esta festividad tan grandiosa, amo el día de Muertos, es una fecha que espero con ansias todo el año. Sin más les dejo este fic conmemorando tan exquisita fiesta.

Deseo que cualquiera de las historias que publicare sea les cause escalofríos… muajajajjaajajaja… cof… cof… cof… Lo siento, hace mucho que no practico mi risotada maligna.

 _Atte: Ciel Phantomhive._

 **Sangre en Pacto de Sangre**

Capitulo único.

 **1**

Yuuri miro detenidamente la carta que sostenía en sus manos mientras mostraba una mueca de recelo, en ningún momento desde que se convirtió en el Maou recibió algo parecido, así pues, con curiosidad escrita en el rostro la desdoblo cuidadosamente.

 _ **Corrió incesante entre los pasillos, su mirada azul se perdió entre las tinieblas de cada oscura esquina de piedra. El palpitar rápido de su corazón le hacía sentir que "ESO" que lo perseguía podía acucharlo, olerlo.**_

 _ **De vez en vez giraba el rostro buscando con desesperación reconocer la figura de su atacante sin lograrlo, hasta que por fin salió a los jardines.**_

 _ **La luna llena en todo su esplendor se mostraba altiva iluminado con su plateada luz el amplio espacio. Escudriño en torno suyo suspirando aliviado, al parecer aquello que lo acechaba se había ido.**_

 _ **Un grito desgarro el silencio que pretendía ser perpetuo en esa noche. La mancha roja se extendió tiñendo el césped de carmín, ídem a sus cabellos azules como el agua que se mancharon mientras el hermoso rostro era cercenado poco a poco entre gemidos lastimeros que suplicaban compasión.**_

 _ **Corte tras corte, el atracador pensaba en que sin duda tal belleza merecía ser perpetuada, pero a su manera, con su sello indiscutible, una firma de sangre…**_

 _ **E**_ _ **l castillo del Pacto de Sangre se convertirá en su escenario, en su campo de caza al menos hasta no encontrar aquella gallarda beatitud que se le arrebato, aquello por lo que buscaba venganza...**_

 _ **La cuenta comienza a partir de ahora, en cinco días vería terminada una obra maestra.**_

Yuuri dejó caer las manos a los costados, estaba aterrado debido a la carta. Sus manos temblaban y todo él parecía haber quedado petrificado en su lugar. El relato se situaba en el castillo, ese mismo que era su hogar. Ese que albergaba a personas importantes para él.

―Majestad ―su consejero entro al despacho con su habitual sonrisa. ―Las cabezas de las diez familias nobles lo esperan en… ¿majestad se encuentra bien? ―El pelila se acercó para ver aquello que minaba la tranquilidad del Maou.

―Estoy bien Gunter ―bajo el papel sin darle tiempo al hombre de verla ―me deben estar esperando

―Así es… ―afirmo el maestro guardándose de hondar más en el asunto.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de improvisto revelando la agraciada del rubio príncipe Mazoku.

―Yuuri antes de que entres a… ―Wolfram paro en seco al ver al consejero, quien le dedico una mirada de recelo.

Yuuri por su parte observo de arriba abajo al ojiverde, como siempre llevaba puesto su uniforme azul que acentuaba con doliente, solo para el Maou que debía tragarse sus celos que no eran celos, énfasis cada curva de su cuerpo agraciado. Porque a pesar de querer ignorarlo el japonés siempre terminaba pensando que ese joven era la belleza hecha humano, buen demonio.

―Me decías Wolf ―concedió el rey al verlo algo cohibido ante la presencia del tercero.

―Nada luego hablamos ―dio media vuelta y salió tan rápido como había entrado.

―No le haga caso majestad, lo esperan ―menosprecio Gunter.

A Yuuri no le gustaba de dejar así al rubio aunque tampoco tenía tiempo en este momento para salir corriendo tras él, con un suspiro se consoló al pensar que conversaría con él por la noche y de paso le pediría su opinión con respecto a extraña carta.

 **2**

La junta no le demoro mucho, sin embargo por comodidad los integrantes de la misma se quedarían a dormir por esa noche. Una aceptación unánime que tenía un tanto desconcertado al rey demonio.

Camino sin prisa hacia sus aposentos, la tarde se había ido como agua y ahora la luna asomaba en el cielo oscuro. Con cansancio giro la manija y empujo la puerta suavemente evitando hacer demasiado ruido. Al entrar se encontró con el rubio que de manera casi prodigiosa brillaba iluminado por la luz plateada del satélite, su delicada figura recortada contra la radiante ventana lo convertía en un ensueño.

―La cuenta comienza a partir de ahora ―dijo en susurro Wolfram.

―¿Eh? Dijiste algo Wolf ―por un momento la sangre dejo de fluir por sus venas, las palabras del rubio eran las mismas con las que finalizaba esa horrible carta.

―¡Ah! Yuuri… No, no dije nada, es mas no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí ―confeso el rubio acercándose a él con un leve contoneo de caderas que el Moau considero una herencia por parte materna. Podía tener y superar la belleza de su madre pero en cuanto a recato era más santo.

―¿De que querías hablarme en la tarde? ―pregunto Yuuri deseando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

―De nada en específico, es solo que bueno… me siento algo decaído estos días. ―Menciono y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a su lado del lecho para acomodarse en las tibias sabanas. ―Y antes de que lo menciones, ya fui a ver a Gisela y ella no ha encontrado nada malo.

El rey no tardo en imitar a su prometido, aunque decidió primero cambiar sus ropas por el piyama azul que tan cómodo le parecía.

―No sé porque te lo digo, ni a mis hermanos se los he comentado pero es que siento tanto cansancio y dolor que…―se quejó el joven Mazoku frunciendo el ceño antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza en un intento de desaparecer la molestia.

―No te preocupes yo me haré cargo Wolf ― ofreció Yuuri antes de posar su mano delicadamente sobre la frente del rubio. ―Ahora duerme que de seguro mañana habrá pasado.

―Está bien ―concedió Wolfram entreabriendo los ojos tras el contacto y mirando como el pelinegro se acostaba a su lado ―Yuuri… ―nombro tan bajito que el rey casi creyó que fue su imaginación.

―Si

―Puedes abrazarme esta noche ―la primera reacción del Moau fue gritar ante tal pedido, pero después y como si tus brazos tuvieran voluntad propia lo estrecho el cuerpo a su lado contra sí mismo. ¿Estaba más delgado? Se preguntó en el umbral del sueño. Al día siguiente no lo recordaría.

El sol lo despertó casi a la fuerza, arrancándolo sin su consentimiento de ese estado de reposo en que su cuerpo parecía conservaba, gravar la tibia esencia del rubio que ahora ya más despierto, se percataba no se encontraba su lado.

De un salto se levanto de la cama, Wolfram siempre despertaba después que él. Nunca antes. Porque de hacerlo solo podía significar… problemas.

Un grito lleno de miedo lo hizo salir de la alcoba aun vistiendo su piyama azul. Sus pies descalzos se movían con frenesí y con forme avanzaba se daba cuenta que al parecer todos en el castillo parecían en la misma situación pues los diez regentes, regentes de las casas nobles que dirigían su reino, sin nada de elegancia compartían su vestimenta y miraban hacia el patio desde el corredor sin moverse y con una mueca de sórdida sorpresa.

Así que no pudo evitar que su vista de inmediato se girara en dirección a aquello que les provocaba ese gesto.

Wolfram Von Bielefeld con su batita rosa siendo agitada por el viento mañanero y sus suaves cabellos rubios meciéndose como si bailaran, estaba más pálido que una hoja de papel mientras observaba el grotesco cuadro a sus pies. Sus orbes verdes parecían gritar el miedo y tristeza ante el cuadro, pero por sobre todo la enorme perdida.

―Wolfram ―mumuro Yuuri dando un par de pasos en su dirección.

El rubio apenas cruzar miradas con él dejo que su cuerpo cayera de lleno al suelo. Como una hermosa marioneta cuyos hilos han sido cortados.

Yuuri corrió al ver a su prometido desvanecerse, se barrio estilo beisbol logrando que el chico callera sobre él e impidiendo cualquier daño a su persona.

Ahora estando más cerca, podía apreciar con claridad el escenario completo. Quedando petrificado cuando un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral al reconocer a Lord Von Wincott que con el rostro sin piel y la carne destrozada parecía mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Y como si de un relámpago se tratase uno de los párrafos de la carta leída el día de ayer le llego a la mente.

 _ **La mancha roja se extendió tiñendo el césped de carmín, ídem a sus cabellos azules como el agua que se mancharon mientras el hermoso rostro era cercenado poco a poco entre gemidos lastimeros que suplicaban compasión.**_

Si como ahora suponía ese misiva era una advertencia de lo que vendría entonces solo le quedaban cuatro días, pero ¿para qué? Por instinto presiono el fino cuerpo que se sostenía, los protegería a todos, lo protegería a él, se prometió el Maou.

―Esto no puede estar pasando ―grito Cecilia asustada apersonándose junto a su hermano. ―¡No de nuevo…! ―exclamo ella rompiendo en llanto.

―¿De nuevo? ―Se preguntó el Maou al registrar las palabras de la sexy―Queen, porque no puedo evitar temblar ante la idea de que esto ya había ocurrido antes.

 **3**

La reunión con sus ascensores no se pudo posponer ni por más que Yuuri casi gritaba a todos los vientos que deseaba permanecer junto a su prometido. La medica le dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo asegurándole que solo fue el shock de lo presenciado.

El pelinegro muy a su pesar tuvo que salir de la enfermería no sin antes darle una última ojeada al rubio que de forma acompasada, debido a los sedantes, dormía. Se veía tan frágil.

―Lord Von Wincott Dell Kearson se fue a dormir exactamente en cuanto el sol se ocultó. Su habitación está dispuesta entre las de Lord Von Radford y Lady Von Rochefort, pero ninguno de ellos lo escucho salir o percibió algo en especial en él ―declaro Gwenldal con voz firme al tiempo en que estudiaba los rostros de los presentes.

―Podemos dar por hecho entonces que ellos no saben nada, pero caso aparte deben ser los soldados que se suponía tenían patrullas dobles ya que los miembros de las diez familias nobles se encontraban hospedados en el castillo. ―Argumento Conrad mirando a su hermano.

Yuuri escuchaba atento, su mano estaba tamborileando sobre la mesa en espera de que dieran por finalizada la reunión, por ahora lo único que deseaba era estar con Wolfram. Con disimulo se deslizo suavemente sobre el asiento, listo para decir que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo en sus manos y retirarse. Además quería hablar con su suegra, no le había quedo en claro eso de "otra vez". Un comentario que a todas luces llamo su atención y que al parecer para todos los demás fue del todo descartable.

Mientras buscaba una buena forma de llamar la atención de los que componían el consejo para excusarse por tener que salir, las yemas de su mano se toparon con un sobre que reposaba ahí, justo a un lado de su mano junto al montón de "pruebas" que se lograron reunir. Algunos eran documentos que el mismo Lord Von Wincott había revisado la noche anterior.

De hecho los dobleces, el color amarillento y hasta esa descuidada forma de sellado gritaban su hermandad diabólica con la anterior carta. Yuuri la reconoció por el espeluznante sentimiento que lo embargo y sin importarle el hecho de que ahora todos en la sala lo miraban con curiosidad, la desplego con los dedos temblorosos a toda prisa.

 _ **Los ojos verdes me miraron en la penumbra que invadía la habitación, sabía quién era, me reconocía y aun así su boca se quedó seca y no pudo pronunciar absolutamente ningún sonido ante mi presencia. Su bello, hermoso… ¡Ah! No existe palabra para describir su faz, una que pronto dejaría de ser apreciada.**_

 _ **La navaja brillo, iluminada por la luna. Sus cabellos rubios serian lo primero que tomaría. Los codiciaba como el vagabundo lo hace con el oro.**_

 _ **Un fuerte golpe lo tomo por sorpresa, lleno de horror con sus manos intento calmar el correr de la sangre que brotaba de su garganta. Ahora ya no podría gritar, había perdido su oportunidad.**_

 _ **Con brusquedad me coloque sobre él y sin esperar un segundo más, taje los sedosos cabellos, sacando después las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos y que para mí eran aún más valiosas que cual gema.**_

 _ **Solo le quedan cuatro días majestad.**_

Los dedos de Yuuri dejaron escapar la hoja, antes de sentir como un jadeo ahogado brotaba de sus cuerdas vocales. Sus acompañantes se colocaron junto a él apreciando el terror escrito en sus facciones y contagiándose de él rápidamente.

―Wolfram ―grito saliendo a todo correr rumbo a la enfermería ―Wolfram, Wolfram ―repetía como poseso, porque su cabeza había cachado la descripción física de la nueva víctima asociándola con la de su prometido.

Los hermanos del rubio lo siguieron, alcanzando a ver como el rey entro sin mesura alguna empujando a Gisela, quien pensó en detenerlo para que no incomodara al ojiverde, pero que no logro ni decir el nombre del Maou antes de que este llegara a la cama del bello durmiente.

―¡Oh! Wolfram ―se recostó completamente sobre el chico que no reacciono a su contacto. ―Wolf no te preocupes yo te protegeré, te lo prometo ―su mano acaricio con exquisita delicadeza la hermosa faz. ―No sé qué haría si algo llegara a pasarte.

―Majestad le ruego se explique. ―El general Von Voltaire se estaba cansando, su paciencia tenía un límite que el rey está cruzando de manera peligrosa.

Como respuesta a su demanda Gwenldal solo recibió un papel, el mismo que obligo a Yuuri emprender esa maniática carrera hasta la enfermería.

El hermano mayor fue leyendo, su seño se frunció con molestia parecía no entender que tenia de importante hasta que…

―Recibí una igual ayer por la tarde, la diferencia es que narraba la muerte de Von Wincott ―aclaro mientras se acomodaba junto a su prometido. No pensaba moverse de ahí.

―¿Cómo sabe que se refería a él en específico?

―Tenía características físicas, como esa. ―Giro un poco su cabeza sin despegarse del rubio, parecía que solo junto a él se sentía seguro. ―Hablaba de sus ojos y cabellos azules como el agua ―dijo el rey mientras los miro con angustia. ―Y la muerte fue exactamente como la narraba.

―¿Tiene la carta majestad? ―cuestiono Conrad, de verdad estaba intrigado por la posibilidad de un aviso.

―Sí, esta sobre mi buro en la habitación.

―Iré a por ella ―dijo rápidamente el castaño al ver que el Maou no tenía ni la más mínima intención de separarse de su hermano

Con ella en su poder, ambos hermanos se dedicaron a leerla detenidamente una y otra vez. En efecto no había confusión posible. Eso quería decir que esa noche la victima seria su hermano si no lograban impedir semejante crimen.

Todos se movilizaron, reforzando la seguridad en torno a la enfermería. Estarían despiertos toda la noche de ser necesario. Yuuri por su parte dormiría con el rubio sin importarle los pretextos de los demás de ponerse a salvo, el no dejaría a su amigo.

El alba estaba cerca se notaba en la leve iluminación que ya se extendía por el castillo del Pacto de Sangre. Wolfram abrió los ojos y con suavidad apartó al pelinegro que se había quedado dormido abrazándolo.

Salió de la enfermería y camino despacio sin saber que sus dos hermanos lo seguían a una distancia prudente.

Con los pies descalzos se detuvo frente a la puerta de su tío. Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión. Retrocedió varios pasos hasta chocar contra la pared y sus piernas temblorosas lo dejaron caer de bruces al suelo frio.

 **4**

El Maou lamentaba la desastrosa confusión, se había olvidado que no solo Wolfram tenía los ojos verdes y ahora Waltorana estaba muerto.

La pregunta fue patente en los ocho pares de ojos que contemplaban al Rey. ¿Quién sigue? Porque para todos era obvio quienes eran los blancos.

Pero aun con todo lo ocurrido el Rey de los demonios solo podía lamentar el hecho de que fuese Wolfram quien tuviera la mala suerte de ir descubriendo cadáver por cadáver. Y se preguntaba ¿Por qué él? Además aún quedaba otra incognita, la cuenta regresiva que aseguraba que solo faltaban tres días, pero tres días para ¿Qué?

 **5**

En todo momento mantenían sedado al rubio príncipe, Greta decía que parecía la bella durmiente, ese cuento que Yuuri le había narrado en alguna ocasión. Y al final siempre anexaba con voz orgullosa: _pero esa tal Aurora seguro enrojecería de envidia si conociera la belleza de mi padre_. Las cuatro muchachas de servicio asentían en confirmación.

La seguridad se duplico en torno a los nobles, sin embargo Cecilia prefirió dejar el castillo.

Antes de marcharse hablo con su hijo mayor pidiéndole que le permitiera llevarse a Wolfram. El general negó rotundamente ese permiso, el rubio no estaba en condiciones de viajar, lo que si le concedería, es más le pedía encarecidamente, era que se llevara a la hija del rey. La infanta no tenía por qué estar cerca de un lugar tan peligroso. La ex reina acepto aun preocupada por su hijo menor.

Su barco salió hacia Carolina a medio día, desde la baranda podía ver el castillo, Greta junto a ella observaba preocupada también. El relinchido de un caballo atrajo su atención al muelle, era el Maou quien exigía que pararan el barco. Con mucho esfuerzo lograron anclar nuevamente la embarcación. Ya una vez arriba fue directo hacia su antecesora en el trono.

―¿Porque dijo ¿otra vez? ―pregunto a bocajarro pues apenas tenía aire, se podía ver que había corrido mucho para llega a tiempo.

―¡Oh! Yuuri ―ella lo miro con cariño maternal. ―Vamos a mi camarote hay algo que debes oír ―y los dos bajaron en silencio

El navío se balanceaba de forma rítmica, las cosas se encontraban fijas al suelo para evitar danzaran por el cuarto y aun siendo solo un barco su interior parecía un hotel de lujo, sonrió de manera forzada al confirmar una vez más que esa mujer era ostentosa con todo.

―Me parece que usted quiere saber el motivo de mi reacción. ―Comenzó la plática la ex―reina colocándose elegantemente sobre uno de los divanes. ―Pero mi pregunta sería ¿por qué? Mis hijos saben esta historia y ni con eso le han dedicado un mínimo de atención. Eso quiere decir que yo me equivoque.

―No importa, si es algo que pueda deñar a Wolfram… que pueda dañar al reino ―se corrigió veloz aunque no por ello la mujer dejo pasar el antecedente, ese chico estaba enamorado de su hijo y con un poco de tiempo se daría la oportunidad de aceptarlo, de eso estaba segura.

―Bien entonces le contare… pero tome asiento Majestad que esta historia es larga y vieja. ―Él la obedeció y preparo sus sentidos para captar cualquier cosa importante.

 **.**

 _Shin Makoku acaba de ser fundada. Las diez familias nobles como hoy las conocemos no existían, solo cinco de ellas llevaban los apellidos que conocemos, las que son nombradas como las de mayor linaje._

 _Lord Von Wincott, Lord Von Bielefeld, Lord Von Gyllenhall, Lord Von Radford y Lord Von Voltaire._

 _Todos sin lugar a duda hombres hermosos, tanto de rostro como de alma._

 _Shinou como rey ahora ya reconocido intento un comercio que si bien no fructifico como esperaba si logro darlo a conocer y ganar respeto._

 _Fue por medio de esa línea que ella llego._

 _Su nombre fue Samantta Von Erlintong. Ella era una mujer hermosa y su belleza solo era equiparada a su ambición._

 _Uno a uno fue tentando a los cuatro hombres sin despreciar por nada a la única mujer entre ellos, Rufus. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos cedió a las propuestas tan descaradas de aquella extranjera. Humillada exigió audiencia con su majestad Shinou, pedía a gritos las cabezas de los nobles, que según ella, la habían deshonrado._

 _Shinou como buen Rey no acepto su palabra, por el contrario la mando al exilio. Samantta furiosa le injurio y juro que se arrepentiría de su edicto._

 _Dos meses después exactamente cinco días antes de la celebración del aniversario de la fundación del reino Lord Von Wincott fue atacado por ardillas carnívoras; lograron ayudarlo pero su rostro estaba deshecho completamente._

 _La siguiente fue Rufus Bielefeld quien aunque fuera una dama no escapo a la venganza de aquella loca, sus largos cabellos rubios fueron cercenados y sus ojos verdes sacados de sus cuencas con total saña._

 _Todos estaban indignados por las repentinas muertes así que Lord Von Gyllenhall y Lord Von Radford salieron en busca de la responsable muy seguros que encontrarían al sicario y la llevarían a escuchar sentencia de la boca de su rey._

 _Ninguno regreso._

 _Por la tarde frente a la puerta principal del Pacto de Sangre fue encontrada una gran bolsa que contenía los cuerpos de ambos nobles, habían sido descuartizados._

 _Después de saber lo sucedido Lord Von Voltaire intento salir del castillo, el rey original se lo prohibió, no dejaría que esa mujer matara al último de sus amigos._

 _Cuando el día clareo Lord Von Voltaire estaba muerto, se había suicidado lanzándose desde una de las torres del castillo._

 _Para el quinto Shinou estaba ardiendo en furia, él había ido descubriendo cadáver por cadáver._

 _Samantta se presentó por la tarde con sonrisa en labios, muy segura de que ahora sus exigencias serian atendidas. Así que con toda seguridad le ordeno a Shinou que la tomara como esposa en pago._

 _El rey colérico no solo rehusó matrimonio con ella sino que la mando a la hoguera donde ardería en carne viva. Esa ha sido la única ejecución que se ha llevado a cabo en Shin Makoku y también la más recordada._

 _Mientras moría lanzaba gritos de dolor y repetía una y otra vez_

" _volveré, volveré Shinou y ten por seguro que tu descendiente maldecirá este día"._

.

―De eso hace mucho tiempo y es una historia que ha pasado de generación en generación como una advertencia.

―¿De que ella volverá? ―pregunto Yuuri por fin soltando el aire que había retenido hasta ese momento.

―No, más bien de que no hay mal pequeño, sino ignorancia grande...

 **6**

Con la cabeza llena de nuevas ideas y sin duda mayores planes de los pensados Yuuri regreso a Pacto de Sangre; sin percatarse del todo en qué momento llego a su habitación.

Ahora miraba detenidamente la bella faz de su prometido, se sentó junto a él en la orilla de la cama, agacho su cabeza hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su faz, hasta que sus alientos de dieron la mano, mezclándose, reconociéndose.

Pronto estaban tan cerca que sus labios rosaban esos de color cereza suave, se retiró rápidamente sintiendo su acelerada respiración. El aire se negaba a entrar a sus pulmones, toco con las yemas de sus dedos sus labios, solo había sido un roce ¿entonces porque se alteraba tanto?

Gisela entro en la habitación sin tocar, pero sonrió al ver al rey salir apenando al punto de casi chocar con ella por llevar la cabeza gacha cuando salió a las carreras.

―Excelencia no debería torturar a si al Maou ―comento con una sonrisa mientras preparaba la dosis del medicamento en una jeringa. ―Es más, creo que yo podría hacer algo con eso. ―Su sonrisa se amplió enormemente.

El joven rey salió de su habitación antes de que la médica diera cuenta de su estado, aunque cabe mencionar que ese era el menor de sus problemas, pues si las cosas seguían como hasta ahora y la historia de la reina sexy era cierta las victimas de mañana serian nada más ni nada menos que Lord Von Gyllenhall y Lord Von Radford quienes amanecerían descuartizados. La sola idea le erizo la piel.

Camino a su estudio y casi con miedo se fijó si estaba la maldita carta, mejor conocida por él como _la sentencia de muerte_ sobre su escritorio.

Miro por todos lados, entre los documentos que aun debía firmar, entre los libros que Gunter le había dejado esa misma tarde para que no se atrasara en sus estudios y hasta en el bote de basura. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Pero nada, no hubo señales de la tan esperada carta.

Cuando termino de firmar parte de las solicitudes que su regente le dejara, eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y afuera las penumbras se extendían lengüeteando con su frio aliento cada rincón del Pacto de Sangre.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la nuca, se detuvo sin voltearse, podía sentir como alguien lo observaba, sintió grandes ganas de gritar pero hasta la garganta la tenía petrificada.

―Yuuri ―el pelinegro se destenso al escuchar esa voz tan familiar de su despacho.

―Wolf ¿Qué haces levantado? ―Yuuri no dudo en acercarse para tomarlo por la mano y comenzar un avance rápido con dirección a su alcoba. ―No te dijo Gisela que debías descansar ―regañaba al rubio más por decir algo que quebrara ese espelúznate silencio que los envolvía, ahora más que nunca extrañaba la electricidad. ―Vamos debes volver a la cama.

―Yuuri ―volvió a repetir Wolfram y el pelinegro se detuvo un poco, consciente de que estaba tirando muy fuerte de la muñeca del rubio.

―Lo siento Wolf es solo que no me gusta… ― ahí se quedó su excusa, el rubio le extendía una carta, más bien dicho, LA CARTA. ―¿De dónde la sacaste? ―pregunto pero fue inútil, porque apenas y sintió el papel siendo retirado de sus dedos el rubio volvió de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

Lo atrapo antes de que impactara contra el suelo, lo tomo por debajo de las rodillas y en pose recién casados lo llevo a su habitación. Lo deposito en la cama con cuidado pensando en lo ligero que era el príncipe. Acaricio sus cabellos rubios, apretó sus manos, se sentía tan impotente para protegerlo. Una vez más calmado abrió el sobre.

 **¿Y creyeron que se salvarían? Sí, eso seguramente fue lo que pensaron por el simple hecho de estar juntos.**

 **Que tontos.**

 **Pero ya no importa. Los encontré en una de las habitaciones, puedo ver su miedo dibujado en sus facciones tímidamente iluminadas por la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana. Seré benevolente y dejare que vean a manos de quien morirán.**

 **Intento contener una carcajada, están tan sorprendidos. Los observo mover su mandíbula como queriendo decir algo, las palabras están de sobra.**

 **Les sonrió, quiero que vean en mi a un ángel antes de perderse en el gran abismo de dolor al que los llevare de la mano para luego dejarlos caer al infierno.**

 **Ellos se relajan parece ser que mi perfección los confunden, no pueden creer que manchare mis manos con su ominosa sangre.**

 **Mi cuerpo menudo encaja perfectamente en el de ese hombre que desde siempre; gran admirador de la belleza; ha deseado tenerme, poseerme con el instinto más vil. Yo accedo a dócilmente a ser colocado sobre la cama, la escoria de sujeto repta para colocarse sobre mí. Mis ojos grandes y expresivos lo seducen, lo encantan dejándome paso libre.**

 **No tuvo ni tiempo de gritar su cuerpo cae sobre el mío, aunque he logrado que no me aprese. El otro aún está en la puerta vigilando que nadie más me haya visto entrar a escondidas en aquella habitación. No tiene ni idea de porque su amigo esta sobre la cama, pero poco le importa teniéndome a mi ahí. Sin preguntar siquiera me toma entre sus brazos levantándome de la cintura intentando que mis largas piernas se enrosquen es sus caderas. Quiere besarme. Me da asco. Lo retiro de mi cuerpo con gran sensualidad. El cree que es un juego. Le doy la espalda. Me sigue. Cuando me vuelvo de nuevo hacia él mi espada atraviesa su tórax. Le sonrió mientras intenta dar pasos lejos de mí, lo veo caer.**

 **¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento, aunque mi consejo seria que debería cuidar lo que come, advertí coquetamente.**

 **Era hora de ir por partes... Es hora de destazar.**

Yuuri bajo la nota casi sin aliento, ese infeliz seguramente se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, pero no lo permitiría. Salió a todo correr llegando a la habitación del Gwenldal. Grito a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban y toco tan fuerte que sus manos ardían, pero el general no respondió; sin importarle mucho ya la privacidad del general entro sin permiso, en el piso yacía el hombre desmayado.

―Esto no puede ser… ― de inmediato recordó la carta ― _debería cuidar lo que come_ ―murmuro con terror ―no puede ser…

Salió ya no tan rápido, su cabeza comenzaba a tornarse nublosa. Con un gran mareo llego a la habitación de Conrad, el soldado estaba sobre su escritorio inconsciente igual que su hermano.

Ya seguro que posiblemente todo el castillo estaba de la misma forma libero al Maou, el poder del rey debía poder contrarrestar un poco la somnolencia que lo aquejaba y amenazaba con dejarlo en la inconciencia y a merced de psicópata que rondaba su hogar.

Sabía que una de esas habitaciones se encontraba los dos nobles, la carta perfectamente describía que ellos por precaución habían elegido estar juntos, la cuestión era

¿Quién sería tan conocido por ambos como para inspirarle confianza? Y aun mas ¿Para incitar a un trio sexual estando tan temerosos?

Por un momento la imagen de la reina sexy le vino a la mente, pero no, ella y Greta ya estarían en Carolina a estas horas.

Fue abriendo todas las puertas, en ellas se iba encontrando a los diferentes nobles desmayados en el suelo o en su cama, solo le faltaban las dos del fondo. Apresuro sus paso ya eran cerca de la media noche.

La primera estaba vacía, se precipito contra la segunda puerta abriéndola de jalón.

―Yuuri ―esa voz le convulsiono el cuerpo y mentalmente pedía que al dar la vuelta no fuera él quien se encontrara parado detrás de él. ―Yuuri ―volvió a llamar con voz queda, el Maou dio la vuelta ―¿por qué esta todo cubierto de rojo?

―No Wolfram tu…

 **7**

Se despertó con tal desasosiego que casi sintió su corazón salirse por su boca. Con rapidez se volvió a su derecha en donde debía estar durmiendo su prometido, su frente sudaba, pero su cuerpo se relajó al ver al rubio profundamente dormido.

¿Había sido un sueño? Se preguntó. Llevaba puesta su piyama así que seguramente lar la historia escuchada de Cecilia le había provocado una pesadilla, eso era todo.

Un poco más calmado se volvió a costar e intento dormir. Sin querer pensar muy bien la razón se aferró al cuerpo del rubio, no dejaría que ese chico se fuera de su lado, nunca, jamás, así tuviera que…

 _¿Por qué todo está cubierto de rojo?_

Rememoro y su cabeza fue a parar al hueco que se formaba en su cuello. Así tuviera que mentir. Pero no era el caso, gracias a los cielos solo fue un sueño y su prometido estaba tan sedado que no despertaría aunque llegara el fin del mundo.

Cuando amaneció todos se alarmaron. La mayoría no podía creer que se habían dormido con las ropas puestas y tuvieran algo parecido a una resaca si no habían ingerido nada de alcohol la noche pasada.

El grito de una de las chicas de servicio a esos de las nueve de la mañana fue lo que le hizo pensar a Yuuri que no había sido del todo un sueño. Camino deprisa y efectivamente los dos nobles estaban muertos y sus miembros esparcidos por toda la habitación

Entro con precaución intentando no tocar nada, una pequeña prenda había llamado su atención. La tomo con disimulo. Ese si no se equivocaba era el pañuelo de Wolfram.

Los demás fueron llegando con gran alboroto, el salió rápido hasta la puerta como si únicamente se hubiera atrevido a pasar de ahí. No quería levantar sospechas.

Dio sus órdenes y se retiró del lugar con la fina prenda bien escondida en lo más profundo de su chaqueta.

Los dos hermanos se miraron ¿no se suponía que al rey le gustaba hacer de detective? Aunque viendo la situación seguro era demasiado para él.

Entro a su alcoba, camino directo hacia su prometido y lo descubrió con sumo cuidado, estaba limpio de pe a pa, eso quería decir solo dos cosas:

Uno, alguien quería culpar al rubio, una idea no tan descabellada si toma en cuenta el carácter arisco de su prometido para cualquier persona que no fuera él o su familia.

Dos, la que deseaba descartar a toda costa. Wolf era el culpable y sabía fingir muy bien.

Prefería que fuera la primera. Es más pedía por que fuera la primera. Ya solo quedaba un día. Y el último en morir pertenecía a la familia Von Voltarire, es decir Gwenldal. Si lo pusiéramos en comparación él estaba siguiendo los pasos del rey original. Trataría de proteges al general y este se suicidaría. Una idea aterradora por si sola.

Pero si era Wolfram quien había encontrado los cadáveres eso también significaría que él era el último de la lista, después de todo la amenaza era para Shinou y Wolf, a pesar de que pocos lo sabían, era su legítimo descendiente.

Todo el día Anissina intento entrar a usar uno de su inventos "el resuelve misterios-kun" o ese era su nombre antes de explotar.

Mientras que Yuuri varias veces probó disuadir a su regente de que la historia que su suegra le contara era verdadera, pero Gwenldal estaba completamente convencido de que eso nada tenía que ver, que quien los atacaba era de carne y hueso y además un psicópata homicida.

Con esa simple aseveración el hombre lo dejo para seguir con sus trabajos de investigación.

Con gran frustración el Maou regreso a su alcoba, últimamente parecía que vivía solo ahí o en su despacho, con todo el ajetreo en el castillo era difícil hacer algo más que no fuera firmar documentos y no le disgustaba estar con Wolfram, lo tranquilizaba el estar recostado sobre el regazo del rubio, si al menos el joven se encontrara consiente estaba seguro de que todo sería diferente.

Wolfram siempre lo apoyaba, sin importar que tan descabellada fuer su idea, podía contar con el voto de su prometido.

Se abrazó al cuerpo inerte del chico, estaba tan delgado después de tantos días inconsciente. Gisela entro sin anunciarse como la vez anterior.

―¡Oh! Majestad no sabía que se encontraba aquí ―dijo ella escondiendo algo que el Maou no alcanzo a ver.

El pelinegro no menciono nada aunque si le dedico una mirada suspicaz al médico cuando ella se acercó al lecho real.

―Voy a colocarle los medicamentos ―anuncio la peliverde con una sonrisa forzada mientras desplegaba todo su equipo y preparaba la jeringa.

―¿Y qué clase de medicamentos le estas suministrando Gisela? Hasta donde yo sé Wolf no está enfermo ―conto distraídamente Yuuri sin quitarse de su lugar impidiendo que la médica realizara su labor.

―Es solo el sedante y vitaminas para su cuerpo…

―¿Por qué tiene que permanecer sedado todo el tiempo? ―cuestiono Yuuri, sentía que esa chica le ocultaba algo y si en algún momento juro que no desconfiara de nadie estaba dispuesto a romper esa promesa por la seguridad de su prometido.

―Pues usted sabe… el Shock que sufrió por ver a Lord Von Wincott y Lord Von Bielelfeld fue en extremo peligros… además sé que él amaba mucho a su tío y…

―¿Y no sería mejor que lo dejáramos despertar y ver que piensa y como lo tomara? ―argumento algo molesto el rey de que tomaran por un enclenque a su prometido. Seguramente Wolf lloraría, pero no se dejaría vencer, de eso estaba seguro.

―Lo eremos majestad, pero debemos primero atrapar al que nos está atacando, de lo contrario su excelencia puede tener un trauma mayor… ―ella se estaba molestando ―ahora si me permite voy a colocar ―alego con firmeza muy dispuesta a realizar su labor.

―No

―Perdón… ―Gisela lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, como si no terminara de creer que el siempre bonachón Maou la miraba con suspicacia.

―Que no dejare que le inyectes nada, déjalo así.

―Pero… ―quiso debatir ella.

―Es una orden ―aunque se sentía pésimo al tener que tomar ese camino su decisión de proteger a Wolf era inamovible.

―Como desee majestad ―su tono al responder fue casi déspota solo moderado por el estatus que ostentaba cada uno. ―Solo trataba de hacer lo mejor para su excelencia, espero que no se arrepienta de su decisión. ―y salió de ahí.

―Yo también ―susurro un tanto angustiado ―Vamos Wolf ya dormiste mucho debes despertar… por favor te necesito ―y se volvió a recostar junto al rubio. Estaba asustado, muy asustado.

 **8**

Se había quedado dormido, dio un salto alarmado sobre el colchón al notar que afuera la negrura de la noche ya era dueña de todo el vasto territorio de los demonios. Y cuando se giró en la cama en busca de su prometido esta estaba vacía.

¿En dónde estaba Wolfram? Debía encontrarlo y rápido.

 _El cielo me llama_

 _Y el infierno me reclama_

 _Soy un alma en pena_

 _Soy la vida que acaba_

 _Quiero estar junto a ti_

 _En un lecho de armiña_

 _Que ahora de carmín_

 _Se cubre con saña_

La hermosa voz de su prometido resonaba en los pasillos, estos jubilosos de tan delicioso trinos los esparcían dejando al rey en una encrucijada pues la canción parecía salir de los mismos muros del castillo.

―Wolfram ―gritaba el rey en un intento vano de hallarlo. ―Wolfram

―Yuuri ―el llamado de su padrino proveniente de uno de los pasillos detuvo su avance.

―Conrad debes ayudarme a encontrar a Wolfram, no sé qué le pasa y la nota…

―¿Sigue recibiendo notas? ―el espadachín parecía muy consternado ―pero si hoy apresamos al asesino.

―¿Cómo? ―Yuuri tenía la mirada perdida. Como si no pudiera procesar esa última información.

―Así es. Gwenldal lo tiene bajo vigilancia, mañana por la mañana el consejo de la mesa redonda tomara su decisión sobre su sentencia.

―Pero entonces Wolfram…

―El debería estar sedado ―indico Conrad como si el solo hecho que Wolfram estuviera consiente fuera algo imposible.

―Yo le dije a Gisela que no debía hacerlo más y ahora…

―Tranquilo Yuuri vamos a buscar bien, el no pudo salir del castillo.

Recorrieron cada lugar conocido y de repente una idea le vino a la mente. Corrió lo más que sus piernas le daban, subió los escalones de tres en tres, no podía llegar tarde o lo lamentaría por siempre.

Se detuvo en el umbral puerta de ese balcón desde donde se podía ver todo Shin Makoku y que sin duda era uno de los lugares favoritos del rubio y que ahora le mostraba una escena escalofriante, parado sobre el barandal con figura en greca distintivo de cualquier castillo se encontraba el príncipe. La bella batita rosa que adornaba su esbelto cuerpo se movía con el viento mientras sus cabellos tan suaves como la seda bailaban a un son que esa brisa caprichosa le imponía.

Fueron milésimas de segundo, los pies de su prometido abandonaron el frio de la piedra. Su ángel volaba sin alas.

Yuuri se abalanzo en contra de él en busca de sujetarlo y lo logro mientras la sombra de un objeto paso acariciando los pies blancos del chico que colgaba sin que para el Maou tuviera mayor relevancia, lo único importante era sujetar a Wofl, sujetarlo para que se quedara junto a él.

―Yuuri ―el rubio se aferró de la manga de su chaqueta con fuerza, sus ojos verdes clavados en todo momento en sus orbes negros.

Y entonces por una milésima de segundo y solo gracias al balanceo del cuerpo del rubio los ojos del rey lograron distinguir aquello que callo y a lo que no presto la debida atención.

―Wolf ―llamo Yuuri con el aire faltándole a sus pulmones y sin creer que ahora el cuerpo inerte de Gwenldal descansaba a las puertas del mirador.

―Yuuri ayúdame ―pidió tratando de subir impulsándose con sus blancos pies. ―Yuuri…

―Las cartas ―menciono Yuuri con tono muy bajo, casi un suspiro. ―Las cartas las escribiste tu ―no era pregunta, era una afirmación que le estaba destrozando el alma.

―No sé de qué estás hablando ―el príncipe mazoku lo miraba con muda suplica en la mirada. ―Yuuri súbeme tengo miedo y mucho frio.

―Contesta entonces ¿qué hacías aquí? ―su tono era desesperado y angustioso.

―Yo… yo desperté algo mareado ―confeso intentando con sus manos aferrarse al agarre del rey. ―Por Shinou, Yuuri súbeme ―pedía con lágrimas en los ojos. ―¡YUURI! ―grito al sentir como su mano resbalaba. ―Yuuri no me dejes caer.

Después de tanto tiempo en cama era imposible que subiera por si solo, estaba muy débil. Sus extremidades aun entumidas por la falta de movimiento temblaban por el esfuerzo de sostenerse, porque hasta había dejado de sentir el agarre del Rey.

―Yuuri, por favor yo no he hecho nada, Yuuri, YUUUURIIII.

Y el pelinegro reacciono, ¿que se suponía que hacía? El que se encontraba colgado y pidiendo por su ayuda era nada más y nada menos que Wolfram, el chico que le había demostrado más amor que cualquiera, el joven príncipe que lo había salvado en más una ocasión y aquel que sin duda daría su vida por protegerlo. De un tiro subió el cuerpo del chico que se estrelló contra el de él, los dos estaban sobre el suelo y el pelinegro acariciaba la cabecita rubia con paranoia.

―Perdóname Wolf, perdóname no sé lo que me paso ―gimoteaba una y otra vez mientras sus brazos se estrechaban con fuerza alrededor de ese frágil cuerpo.

Los soldados y Conrad llegaron un par de minutos después solo para ver al pelinegro que con total obsesión se aferraba a su prometido.

―El cuerpo de mi regente está bajo la torre ―confeso sin soltar su agarre.

―Yuuri… ― fue lo único que pudo articular el castaño, los demás soldados salieron a comprobar lo dicho por el monarca.

Habia entre ellos por primera vez una tensión fatídica, un desconcierto y mucha incertidumbre como terminaría todo aquello, sin embargo para el Maou era obvio lo que primero debía hacer.

Coloco con cuidado el cuerpo inerte del rubio en el gran sillón de su despacho, después de verse a salvo entre los brazos del Maou se había desmayado.

Yuuri suspiro cansado, eran casi las dos de la mañana y sus noches últimamente no habían sido precisamente reparadoras. Tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio sin dejar de mirar al chico. Se sentía tan mal con todo lo acontecido.

Cerro los ojos por un momento, meditando su siguiente paso y cuando volvió a abrirlos estos se ensancharon de la impresión, su pulso se aceleró a un ritmo peligroso mientras se levantaba tan rápido que la silla dio en el suelo. Ahí sobre los últimos papeles que su regente apilo se encontraba esa cosa. Esa CARTA, con las manos tiritando la desdoblo.

 **Lo invite a seguirme, le dije que si no quería que me ocurriera una desgracia debía impedirlo, la observe titubear por un segundo pero de todas formas camino detrás de mí.**

 **A cada dos por tres preguntaba ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Por qué estas despierto? Yo solo le contestaba con una sonrisa.**

 **Él era el último, merecía tener un bello final por eso cantaría para él.**

 **El cielo me llama**

 **Y el infierno me reclama**

 **Soy un alma en pena**

 **Soy la vida que acaba**

 **Quiero estar junto a ti**

 **En un lecho de armiña**

 **Que ahora de carmín**

 **Me cubre con saña**

 **El mirador siempre fue mi lugar favorito. Le hice señas para que se acercara junto a mí. Él aun renuente lo hizo aunque sin llegar a la protección.**

 **Subí con cuidado sobre las piedras en forma de greca, el viento mecía mis ropas, él me observo con desagrado cuando le tendí la mano, sin embargo la tomo pensando que le pedía ayuda para bajar.**

 **Con toda la fuerza que mi cuerpo tenia tire de él hacia el vacío.**

Yuuri se limpiaba las lágrimas, si la hubiera leído antes habría impedido el final tan trágico de Gwenldal, aunque ahora ya no había duda, el autor de todos esos crímenes era Lord Von Bielefeld Wolfram.

¿Pero que debía hacer? Se cuestión Yuuri, dejándose caer a su lado. Con sus manos tomo la blanca del rubio y la beso con ternura. Ahora lloraba con tal amargura que su alma parecía está completamente expuesta a la desgracia y mostraba sin temor las heridas que sangraban por la verdad develada.

Un pequeño sonido gutural le hizo saber que el chico ya estaba despierto. Con miedo y angustia se levantó del lugar en donde se encontraba hasta ese momento. Percibió el segundo exacto en que los hermosos ojos verdes se centraron en él y le extendió la mano intentado rosar las suyas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, un gesto que el Maou no correspondió.

―Lord Von Bielefeld Wolfram no hay cavidad a duda, usted ha matado a cinco hombres ejemplares y pilares de esta nación ―sentencio con aplomo Yuuri.

―No, Yuuri ¿qué estás diciendo? ―pregunto con voz quebrada el rubio.

―Por ello y sin el consentimiento de la mesa redonda que ahora gracias a usted se ve mermada yo lo sentencio a la hoguera… ―acoto antes de salir de ahí con el espíritu muerto.

―¿Que se supone que está pasando? Yuuriii ―grito desesperado antes de verlo desaparecer, no podía solo decirle eso y creer que lo comprendería.

―Lo lamento Wolfram, pero… no te irás solo ―dijo antes de continuar su marcha y cerrar la puerta tras él, debía mandar una paloma con urgencia.

 **9**

Eran exactamente la seis de la tarde cuando lo que sería una gran fogata se había levantado en medio de la plaza principal del pueblo. Todos los aldeanos miraban con gran alegría la fogata pues el aniversario de la fundación de Shin Makoku traía consigo muchas cosas, entre ellas diversión tanto para ellos como para los nobles de las diez familias quienes se unían a la celebración a pesar de su estatus.

Los puestos y los vivos colores del festival de aniversario de los demonios era un suceso que muchas naciones, ahora aliadas a ellos, disfrutarían. Los dulces eran lo que más abundaban así como un millón de disfraces que los niños portaban con estusiasmo.

Yuuri tomo su cabeza con las manos, le había comunicado a los restantes del consejo su decisión y las razones de ella. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, las pruebas eran contundentes y sin posibilidad de falla.

Incluso Conrad bajo la cabeza en aceptación.

Wolfram por su parte, esperaba por ver al rey antes de su ejecución. Sin ceremonias lo condujeron hasta la sala del trono en donde el Maou aguardaba.

―Yuuri por favor ―rogo apenas verlo sentado en el trono de terciopelo rojo. ―Debes creerme. Ellos intentaban hacerme daño… yo jamás abría.

―¿Ahora dices que intentaban hacerte daño? ―Yuuri sonrió con sorna. ―Yo te pregunto ¿y cuando acudiste a mí? Y esperas que te crea cuando no tienes pruebas.

―¡Sí! ―exclamo Wolfram como viendo un rayo de luz. ―Porque tu estas ahí, me viste, Yuuri no puedes dudar de mi yo solo me defendía ―grito indignado.

―Yo solo puede verte que tú estabas en todos y cada uno de los crímenes y nada más.

―Eso no es cierto trata de recordar, Yuuri por favor no me dejes solo yo… ―suplico Wolfram dando varios pasos en su dirección antes de que uno de los guardias le cerrar el paso.

―Basta ―grito el Rey. ―Mañana al medio día serás ejecutado como marca la tradición de Shinou, arderas en la hoguera…

―No Yuuri, por favor ―vociferaba intentando hacer que el Maou lo escuchara mientras dos soldados lo llevaban de ahí casi a arrastras.

 **10**

El sol estaba en el cenit de la bóveda celeste cuando el carro que conducía al condenado ya estaba arribando a la plazuela central. Los aldeanos sonrieron al verlo descender, el prometido del rey era muy atractivo. Sería un buen espectáculo verlo arder.

Fue subido con brusquedad a punto de tirones y empujones pues Wolfram se resistía de vez en cuando. Golpeaba a los soldados e intentaba un escape desesperado en la mayoría de las veces término con el tumbado sobre suelo.

La multitud que rodeaba la hoguera solo dejaba salir algunos gemiditos de admiración y expectación cuando el prisionero conseguía irse un poco más lejos de lo pensado. Como si de un show se tratase aplaudían cuando los guardias lograban someterlo de nuevo.

Al fin fue atado de pies y manos al gran madero del centro, su carita blanca estaba sucia y un exiguo hilo de sangre bajaba por la comisura de su labio inferior, pero siendo él miembro de la nobleza no bajaría la cara. Nunca les daría el gusto de verlo derrotado.

Los sobrevivientes de aquella semana de muerte lo miraban desde abajo con la mirada despreciativa. Un reproche que creían justo.

Con total formalidad se leyó la acusación y la sentencia justo antes de que la antorcha que daría pie a la hoguera fuera colocada entre la leña. El crepitar de esta no se hizo esperar ante el fuego que la consumía sin reparo. Las llamas crecieron alimentándose del combustible dispuesto para ellas, rápidas y furiosas se alzaron con gran majestad, el rubio amarrado en el centro soltó sin poder evitarlo el primer alarido de dolor.

" _Volveré, volveré y ten por seguro que tu descendiente maldecirá este día"_

Se escuchaba decir entre lamento y lamento del sentenciado que era consumido el mismo elemento que invocaba.

―Eso no pasara Wolf ―declaro el monarca cerca de su oído con una voz tan tierna y segura que hizo estremecer al noble mazoku.

―Yuuri ―gimió quedito Wólfram al sentir como el rey lo abrazaba con amor.

―No poder tener descendientes si tu no está conmigo, no quiero la vida si tú no estás conmigo. Si no puedo compartirla contigo ―afirmo aferrándose aún más al príncipe y aceptando el mismo final.

Basto un solo movimiento de la mano del rubio. ¿Cuándo se había desatado? Y la gran llamarada se extinguió. Los aplausos estallaron al igual que las risas. De entre la multitud los muertos aparecieron, Von Wincott aplaudía con ganas, mientras Von Gyllenhall y Von Radford le hacían burla a Anissina porque ni siquiera en una representación Gwenldal le dejaba usar sus aparatos, Lord Bielefeld le sonreía con aprobación y aplaudía.

―Esta representación de la fundación de Shin Makoku ha sido la mejor de todas gracias a mi Heika ―alaba un Gunter muy emocionado como de costumbre.

―Oye enclenque ¿en qué momento subiste aquí? ―reclamo Wolfram al ver que su momento de brillar habia sido opacado por su entrometido prometido. ―No sé qué tenías en la cabeza pero se suponía que tu deberías estar abajo mirándome con odio ― dijo casi molesto el rubio, porque no podía al final de cuentas sentirse tremendamente conmovido por el gesto del Rey. ―No sirves para el teatro ―declaro antes de con un salto bajar del entarimado que fungía hasta hace solo unos segundos como hoguera.

Gwenldal lo recibió por la cintura para ponerlo en el suelo justo al lado de Greta quien sonriente alaba su estupendo desempeño actoral.

―Vamos Yuuri ―decía su hija caminado junto a Wolfram. ―Lo tedioso ya término, es hora que comience el festival.

―¿Fee… fes… festival? ―tartamudeo con la cara roja de furia ―¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Yo quiero una explicación ―exigió haciendo que más de uno volteara en su dirección, luego pusieron los ojos en blanco justo antes de mirar a Gunter como exigiéndole ilustrar a su despistado pupilo.

―No me miren así juro que se lo explique la semana pasada ―se defendió el consejero.

―La semana pasada ―dijo el Rey intentando hacer memoria.

―Si majestad, recuerda que le comente que en el aniversario de Shin Makoku usted tendría que participar en una representación.

―Eso lo recuerdo pero… ―admitió el Maou pensando detenidamente si hubo algo más que se le escapara de aquella platica.

―Pues bien esta es la representación de la fundación de Shin Makoku. En un principio se pensó hacerla en honor a la derrota de Shousi, pero era muy larga y bueno el gran Sabio de aquellos tiempos creyó que podría jugarle una broma a Shinou así que con ayuda de sus cinco amigos lo asustaron hasta los huesos. Después de todo, esta es una nación regida por demonios…

―Me están diciendo que su tradición es representar la primera broma macabra que el Gran Sabio le jugo a Shinou.

Todos asintieron y él casi se desmaya.

Fin

 **Epilogo**

Con cara de pocos amigos Yuuri entro a la habitación. Su ceño fruncido lo había mantenido desde que se enteró de la verdad, quienes se creían.

Casi, NO. No casi, mando a matar a su consorte y estaba dispuesto a arder con él hasta el fin.

―De verdad no sabías que era una representación? ―pregunto curioso el rubio con sus aristócratas cejas elevadas.

―No ―contesto tajantemente el pelinegro sin mirarlo a la cara.

―Oh! Vamos no te enojes. Nadie tiene la culpa de que ignores tanto a Gunter o que seas malo con las clases de historia ―defendió Wolfram con timbre divertido en la voz.

―Solo una pregunta Wolf ―dijo al fin el Maou dejando de lado su humor negro.

―¿Si?

―¿Cuando decidieron los papeles?

Una carcajada fuerte y descontrolada fue la respuesta. De hecho para apagar su estruendosa risotada tuvo que pasar un buen par de minutos para dejar al final una risita inocente.

―Yuuri los papeles no se escogen, todos llevan el nombre del personaje, en este caso madre fingió como el gran sabio y yo como Samantta, eso es ley. El consorte real se queda con ese papel ―aclaro dándole toquecitos en la nariz como si se tratara de un crio de cinco años que no comprende una operación simple. ―Si pusieras atención a tus lecciones lo sabrías. ―Y volvió a reír coqueto dejando que su mirada brillante reflejara por anticipado la pregunta que estaba por soltar. ―A todo esto ¿de verdad pensabas arder conmigo en la hoguera?

―Este… ―Yuuri se quedó lívido, no quería que el rubio tocara a ese tema ―yo…

―Bueno que pregunta la mía, te lanzaste ciegamente cuando pensaste que nadie podría detenerte.

Los brazos blancos del príncipe tomaron descuidado al Maou al momento de enroscase con suavidad alrededor de su cuello hasta el punto de que sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Sus respiraciones se daban la mano y por primera vez en días el Rey podía verse reflejado de todo a todo en aquellas esmeraldas tan hermosas.

―Debería agradecerte el que demuestres tanto interés en mí. ―La nariz fina del rubio demonio choco contra la morena en un caricia inocente y tierna. ―Y como dormir mucho por el somnífero pues tengo bastantes energías que desquitar. ―murmuro prácticamente sobre los labios del beisbolista antes de al fin unir sus labios.

Yuuri no protesto tampoco reclamo nada, antes de anunciar sentencia lo había entendido, él amaba a ese rubio con toda su alma, lo necesitaba cerca, quería despertar todas las mañanas con ese aroma tan especial, dormir el resto de su existencia teniendo su calor y en las noches como esa disfrutar del deleite que era el demonio de fuego.

―No me vuelvas a meter un susto así ―aunque eso no le impido reclamar a Yuuri deteniendo los besos del rubio para mirarlo detenidamente. Solo un segundo despues se percataría que lo tenía debajo de él y se preguntaría ¿Cómo habían llegado a la cama?

―¿Por qué no? ―pregunto con una ceja levantada Wolfram. ―Después de todo gracias a eso ahora casi estamos por… ―dijo bajando su blanca mano por el pecho del rey e instalándose en cierta parte de su anatomía que ya estaba un poco más que despierta.

―Tampoco lo digas en voz alta ―solicito Yuuri con las mejillas arreboladas y cubriéndose el rostro con una de las almohadas. ―Ahora soy un pervertido

Wolfram rio bajito antes de con tiento retirar la almohada que le impedia ver el rostro avergonzado de su prometido.

―¿Y es tan malo? ―su tono era sensual y tentador.

―No, de hecho creo que me arrepiento de NO haberlo sido desde que llegue.

―Yuuri… ―fue lo último que Wolfram pudo decir, su boca estaría ocupada varias horas a partir de ese momento.

Fin


End file.
